Demons And Hosts
by AshKetchumForever
Summary: A demon has been disembodied and has been left as a lone spirit until it finds its next host. No shippings.
1. Banishing The Demon!

**Time for a new fic!**

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Danakus and Grandger.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Banishing The Demon!**

"I finally have the world in my hands and it's all because of this host!" said a demon as he laughed evilly.

He looked down on his destruction and noticed something burning brightly.

He went to look at it and saw something before screaming.

"Danakus, you have been stopped by the Master." said a voice as it revealed itself to be a angel.

"Grandger, why did he stop me?! I have everything I ever wanted!" said Danakus, looking at the angel.

"Because you have become a loose cannon and Master and I think that you need to be taught a lesson before being able to control another host again." said Grandger, examining the damage that Danakus has caused.

"What?! How could you?!" said Danakus, before backing away, but Grandger stopped him.

"By the way you're always treating us with no respect. Now, have some time to think about everything before you enter into another host." said Grandger, before saying a spell and casting the demon out of his host and into the world.

"You're going to pay for this, Grandger! I swear by it!" said Danakus as he flew out of the host and into the world.

"Well, it looks like my job is done. Enjoy your time in the real world, my friend." said Grandger, watching Danakus fly away before he went back to the Master.

_(With Danakus)_

"If that angel thinks that he has control over me, he's sadly mistaken. I need to get back at him for doing this to me and I have the perfect plan!" said Danakus, flying through the air of the real world before coming up with a plan as he laughed mischievously.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! I'll be working on this one quickly so that I can have possibly a surprise for you for the 4th of July! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	2. Finding A New Host!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Finding A New Host!**

Ash, Brock, May, and Max were setting up for lunch near a lake on their way to the next town.

While Brock was preparing their lunch, Ash, May, and Max decided to go swimming since it was a beautiful day and it was going to be a while before their lunch was ready.

_(With Danakus)_

He was flying through region after region, trying to find the perfect host that he could use to take over the world again.

He then caught sight of the perfect host, a raven-haired boy, and stopped.

"_He'll be the perfect host for me. Get ready for some payback, Grandger!"_ thought Danakus, looking at the specimen before flying right at the boy.

_(Back With The Gang)_

The three were splashing each other before chasing each other around in the lake.

As Ash was chasing Max, he saw something coming towards them and stopped, causing the thing to hit him hard in the stomach, causing him to fly into the water on his back.

May and Max were surprised to see him go into the water like that and started to laugh from the comic way he landed.

What they didn't know as they all laughed at him was that he was battling for control of his body before he finally regained control of his body again.

He surfaced and coughed the water out of his lungs before standing up in the water.

"That was awesome, Ash! How did you do that?" asked Max, looking up at his friend.

"I saw something coming this way before I jumped into the water from the surprise. I wasn't even trying to be funny." replied Ash, embarrassed by how he fell into the water.

"Come on out, guys! Lunch is ready!" said Brock, calling for them as he put the plates on the table.

"Yeah!" said the three before hurrying out of the lake and headed for their lunch, unaware of what was in store for them.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! Don't know when the next chapter will be up, but it will be up soon. Read and Review! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	3. Strange Things Starting To Happen!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Danakus.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Strange Things Start To Happen!**

As the gang continued on their way to the next town, they started to notice a few things that were happening to their raven-haired friend.

They noticed that he was starting to have nightmares one after the next while he was asleep and he couldn't sleep as well as he had before.

They also noticed that he was eating a little more than normal and he had gained some muscle from doing simple exercises.

The one thing that made them really worried about their friend was when he was angry, his voice changed and it was deeper and his eye color changed from his chocolate brown to blood red.

They finally had enough and decided to confront him about everything that was going on with him.

_(With The Gang)_

They were eating their dinner when Brock decided to start with the questions.

"Ash, are you alright? You've been having nightmares lately and you look tired all the time now." asked Brock, worried about his friend.

"I'm fine. I've just had a lot on my mind anymore." replied Ash, continuing to eat his food before getting another helping.

"Have you been starving yourself or something? Because you've been eating more than you have before." asked Max, watching his friend eat more food than before.

"No. I'm just really hungry anymore. Ever heard of growing up?" asked Ash, getting a little annoyed at the questions.

"Sorry." said Max a little sad because of the tone that Ash gave him.

"Ash, we're just worried about you because you've been getting angrier whenever something simple goes wrong and you've gotten stronger too from basically doing nothing, but training. What's going on with you?" asked May, trying to make it seem like it was nothing really to have them find out what's wrong.

"Nothing! Ok?! I told you that I've already got a lot on my mind!" yelled Ash, his eyes and voice changing as he looked at his friends.

The others didn't say anything before he grabbed the rest of their dinner and ate it before he left.

They looked at each other before saying anything.

"There's definitely something wrong with him and we need to find out why before he hurts something or someone." said Brock, looking at the siblings with worry written on his face.

They agreed as they looked at the spot where Ash left them.

_(With Ash)_

He walked through the forest before punching a tree hard with his hand, causing pain to shoot through his arm.

"I thought that we would never get away from them. They're so annoying. How do you put up with them, kid?" asked Danakus, taking over Ash's body.

He didn't get a reply from Ash because he was knocked out.

"I wonder when I'll be able to put my plan into action. Maybe I should relax for a while since I'm making this kid eat for two." said Danakus, placing a hand on the raven-haired boy's stomach and felt how full it was.

He sensed Ash starting to wake up and let him take over as Danakus thought of how and when he could get his revenge on Grandger.

Ash looked around and wondered how he got out here before feeling how full he was.

"Darn it. Lost control of my stomach again." said Ash before heading back to camp.

When he returned to the camp, the others were already asleep and he waited for sleep to come with the nightmares welcoming him back.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3! Things are getting good and the next two chapters are super awesome! Read and Review! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	4. Pain In Deed!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Danakus and Aisling. Just imagine what Aisling looks like. I got lazy.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Pain In Deed!**

As a few days passed, Danakus was stronger than before and poor Ash was already suffering from it.

He was waking up from his dreams in pain and it took him a while before he could get up in the mornings from the pain.

He was starting to have pain whenever he walked more than an hour and he had to push through it in order to act like nothing was wrong with him.

Even when he ate, his stomach hurt when it got full and even when there wasn't any food in it.

He laid in his sleeping bag and looked up at the stars, trying to figure out what was happening to him.

"_I wish I knew what was causing me all this pain. It's like something's inside me, trying make me suffer all this pain so that they can get rid of me."_ thought Ash, soon falling asleep.

_(With Danakus)_

"Oh, Ash. You don't know how right you are about something trying to get rid of you." said Danakus, maliciously, causing the raven-haired boy more pain since he was getting stronger from everything.

_(A Few Days Later)_

The gang was getting ready to enter a town when Ash collapsed from the pain he was in.

"Ash!" said the three in unison as Brock went over to check on him.

Brock couldn't find where the pain was coming exactly and he was getting ready to put the boy on his back to carry him to a hospital when a person came out of the forest.

"Is your friend ok?" asked a woman, looking at the boy in pain.

"He's in a lot of pain and I can't pinpoint where the pain is coming from. Can you help us?" asked Brock, looking at her.

"I can. Follow me back to my cabin and I'll be able to help him out there." replied the woman, leading the way to her cabin.

"Thanks." said the three in unison as they followed.

_(At The Woman's Cabin)_

Brock laid the raven-haired boy on the bed before letting the woman look him over.

"What's his name?" asked the woman, starting to look the boy over.

"It's Ash and yours?" asked Brock, watching what she did.

"It's Aisling." replied Aisling, starting to press on a few areas before raising his shirt and jacket.

She gasped when she saw his stomach and put the shirt and jacket back over it before going and grabbing a book from her bookshelf.

"Aisling, what's wrong?" asked Brock, wondering what was wrong.

She looked through the book before laying it down, open to the page that she needed.

"He needs to get taken care of right away or he won't be here for much longer." said Aisling, leaving the room to get the things she needed, but Brock caught her arm.

"Aisling, we need to know what's wrong with our friend." said Brock, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Your friend has a demon inside him and it won't be long before the demon destroys Ash's spirit and controls his body. I have to perform an exorcism on him immediately." replied Aisling as Brock let go of her arm and she hurried out of the room for supplies.

The three looked at each other before looking at their friend, who had past out from the pain.

Brock nervously went over and pulled Ash's shirt and jacket up to reveal the mark that a demon had entered his body.

"How could this happen to him?" asked May, wondering how this started.

"May, remember how he fell into the water back at the lake? That must've been when the demon went into his body." said Max, remembering how the raven-haired boy fell into the water back at the lake.

"Max, that must be what happened. We have to help Aisling with everything so that she can perform the exorcism." said Brock, looking at the siblings as they agreed with him before they went to help Aisling.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 4! Next chapter will be up on Fourth of July! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	5. The Exorcism!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Aisling, Danakus, and Grandger.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Exorcism!**

Once Aisling had all of the supplies that she needed for the exorcism, she had Brock carry Ash downstairs to her basement where she had everything set up.

As soon as the boy was laid on the bed, she had him take his shirt, jacket, and pants off and she strapped him down with him in his underwear.

They all noticed that he had a reddish tint to his skin from the demon trying to take over him.

Aisling looked at her book and started the exorcism by grabbing a bottle.

"Ash, I want you to drink this potion. The potion will help separate the demon from your body and spirit." said Aisling, giving the potion to Ash, which he drank quickly.

She placed the bottle down before getting another bottle and putting some of it on his stomach before having him drink it.

"This potion will destroy the demon as soon as it exits through your stomach." said Aisling, gently rubbing the liquid on his stomach with Ash nodding slightly before shutting his eyes closed.

Aisling noticed this and quickly got her book to prepare to say the spell as she heard him moaning from holding the demon back.

"Here we go, Ash. It won't be long and you won't have to fight for your body anymore." said Aisling, reassuring him before starting the spell.

She started to say the spell and they heard their friend stop moaning and he had wide eyes as he felt something start to happen inside him.

As she continued to say the spell, they watched as the boy started to squirm on the bed before stopping and screaming a blood-curdling scream.

The woman finished the spell and watched in amazement as the boy's body convulsed as he screamed.

"What's going on?" asked Brock, watching with the siblings as their friend was acting weird.

"The demon doesn't want to give up his control on Ash. They're currently fighting for control." replied Aisling, watching as the convulsing slowly stopped before seeing something move inside the raven-haired boy's stomach.

"Cover your eyes!" said Aisling, knowing what was going to happen next.

Just as they covered their eyes, a bright light lit up the room and they heard screaming before the light stopped along with the screaming.

Aisling went over to check on the boy and noticed that the reddish tint on his skin was gone along with the markings on his stomach.

"It looks like the exorcism was a success. The demon was be expelled from his body and destroyed." said Aisling, smiling as everything was back to normal.

The others were relieved to hear that and they worked on undoing the straps before taking him back to the bedroom and laying him down on it to rest.

_(With Grandger)_

The angel shook his head before crossing something out on a nearby wall.

"I knew that he was going to die eventually. It was either going to be by the Master or by something else and it looks like the something else won." said Grandger, before going back to the Master to tell him of Danakus's death.

_(A Few Hours Later)_

Ash was waking up from his long nap and started to sit up when the others came into the room.

"How do you feel, Ash?" asked Brock, smiling that his friend was going to be ok.

"Like someone just hit me hard with a sledgehammer." replied Ash, placing a hand on his head.

"That's to be expected after everything that you went through." said Aisling, looking at the boy.

The raven-haired boy nodded before getting up quickly and heading into the bathroom to empty his stomach.

"That too." said Aisling, giggling a little before going into her kitchen and grabbing a mug.

She brought it back and handed it to Ash to help calm his body down so that it doesn't try to fight his spirit.

He thanked her before drinking it all in a few minutes.

They left for the town after saying goodbye to her and getting the recipe from her to keep Ash drinking that mixture for a week.

The End!

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 5! Happy 4th of July! Go check out my next fic "Fight Over A New World"! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


End file.
